Galactix
Galactix is a indie top-down space shooter game was designed and developed by Mountain King Studio, Inc. for DOS and Windows, The game can be played single-player as an main protagonist ships against Xidus Fleet ships of enslaved humankind, It is very first game developed by Scott Host his earlier game designer since as an teenagers leading his created Mountain King Studios produced DemonStar, Raptor: Call Of The Shadows, Treasure Fall and others. In the game, Players Equipped with a limitless supply of ammunition main weapon, and in addition has missles, bombs, and a retractable claw used for retrieving ship upgrades during the heat of battle. Players also the single-ships provided to defeating their small various enemies and boss encountered of 100 waves during each waves, The game will also outer space themes. Original releases DOS version were published and distribution, It was successes of the Galactix by met their game reviews within the game quality. As well later the studios is renamed ‘Mountain King Studios’ Re-released as Windows version, Not only for the Galactix direct-of-sequel. It successor to Raptor: Call Of The Shadows and DemonStar series. Description Defend Earth from destruction from the onslaught of the Xidus fleet. Your state-of-the-art ship is equiped with a limitless supply of ammunition, and in addition has missles, bombs, and a retractable claw used for retrieving ship upgrades during the heat of battle. Plot Sets in 2019, A metropolis were the homeplanet earth. An newspaper reporter of ‘Last Rain Forest’ during the news broadcasting, Later it was interrupted by Xidus was alert everyone, The commander are told everyone is about Xidus Fleet will conquering the earth and enslaves with humanity. Later it signal out of screen, In the introduction scene, An battleship is towards on Space Station Theta 7 within is calling out to piloting military fighter ships to battle of Xidus Fleet. In the gameplay, The fighter ship was launched into the outer space provided the new mission is began, Sent the fighter ships out from the planet earth and in order to defeated half Xidus Fleet enemies threat. Gameplay Items Enemies Bosses Development Formation Of Mountain King Studios Game Design Details and Game Engine Level Design Post-Production Re-Release Reception Legacy In Popular Cultures Galactix has legacy with 20 more years, The game has existed has Classic DOS Games Archives will be least numerous version. It has small amount of Galactix gaming videos for preserving their first game produced took on internet. Later being James Emirzian Waldementer revealed his interested and favorite game first titled Galactix, Therefore. He is serving part with Galactix part of game title along from Astro3D Gamer instead of Mountain King Studio games. Production Contribution Trivia Environment In the documentation, they state they plan to contribute a percentage of their profits to help save the rain forest. The newsreader in the intro sequence was saying something like "In related news, the last tree of the Brazilian rain forest has been cut..." when the transmission was interrupted by Xidus. Freeware release Version 1.5 of Galactix (DOS) was released as freeware in 1999. Version differences The Windows has new Sound FX and Music. Gallery Development Crew See also External Links